Million Dreams
by noemi1225
Summary: Like night and day. A vibrant and famous (or somewhat infamous) musician, feeling on the top of the world, and a serene wizard with emotional issues. At first sight, they couldn't be more different. But sometimes, looks can be deceiving. Especially, when we want them to be…
1. Chapter 1

**Something New**

Natsu and Happy were on their way home from a rather successful fishing trip when they came across a weird little town. They've went to the same lake they usually go but they've never seen this town before. Nothing really _seemed_ out of the ordinary. There was a small market place with all kinds of people around looking for fresh vegetables and fruits, kids running around playing with wooden swords and sticks, funny old men sitting on benches talking about how much the world's changed since they were kids… Natsu couldn't actually tell what was wrong with this place but he had a feeling of unease creep up on him. Maybe because everybody wore almost identical clothes? Is this a town of cult members, or something? Well, it could just be a new kind of fashion thing, something Lucy likes to talk about. Maybe next time he should take her here so she could check it out, thought Natsu. Or maybe he should just get one of these from a merchant for her. To Happy, things seemed fine and he was just happy they managed to catch a bunch of fish, most of which they've already eaten, though. As they were walking down the busy street, a strange smell hit Natsu's nose and made him stop on his tracks. It came from a huge building from the other side of the town. He could see it way before they entered the town and no matter where they went, no other buildings were high enough to hide it. He had a suspicion that something was wrong with this place but now this smell made him sure about that.

"What's wrong?" asked Happy with concern.

"I'm not sure" he said. "But something's not right here."

"Um… Excuse me?" said a male voice, making both of them turn around to face the man talking to them. "You're not from around here, are you?"

There was a guy of average height, black hair and light blue eyes, wearing clothes that were clearly not matching this town's trend.

"How did you know that?" asked Happy in awe.

"Well, you're the only ones around here who don't give me the heebie-jeebies" he said with a low chuckle.

"What?" asked Natsu.

"Well, I mean… I was just thinking that you seem like the only normal people here" he whispered.

"Thank you" said Happy proudly.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu, even though he felt the same way about him.

"I… I don't really know" the guy admitted. "I arrived here about an hour ago. Maybe. I wanted to ask for directions but it seems nobody knows which way Magnolia Town is. I mean, they were all really nice and I could talk to them just fine… But all these people… They seem so fake. If that makes any sense."

"I thought something was odd. There's a strange smell coming from that house as well" said Natsu pointing to the direction of the tall building.

"How can you tell that from this far?" asked the guy, wondering.

"Because he is a dragon slayer" bragged Happy.

Realising who he was talking to, he tried to mentally calm himself and not fangirl all over the fire dragon slayer.

"Oh. My. God" he managed to say without way too much excitement. "You are from Fairy Tail, right?"

"Aye, sir!" said Happy.

"Then you must be Natsu. And you're Happy, right?" he asked.

"Aye, sir!" exclaimed the exceed happily.

Not really paying attention to the conversation the others were having, Natsu scanned the crowd looking for any signs of these people being a threat. He couldn't decide if they were dangerous or just a bunch of weirdos. However, he was sure that whoever was in the huge building, they were up to no good. And if they were bad people they deserved a good beating, right?

"You wanna kick some asses?" Natsu asked with a huge grin.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this place. I don't know what's in that big house but I'm sure they're doing something weird up there" said Natsu. "You're a wizard, right?"

"Yeah, but… I'm not really strong" he replied, embarrassed. "Not yet, anyway."

That was not what Natsu felt. He felt a huge amount of magic power in this guy, so maybe he just didn't know how to use it properly. Maybe that's what he meant not being strong yet. But Natsu was sure he found a good guy to fight along with and possibly fight against sometime, too.

"Come on" Natsu said grinning as he started running toward the house. "It'll be fun."

"Wait" he said but realising Natsu and Happy weren't listening to him any longer, with a smile, he just decided to follow them.

-v-

"You guys won't believe what happened to us!" screamed Natsu excitedly as he entered the guild hall followed by Happy and their new friend.

Almost every Fairy Tail member was there so Natsu was rather excited to tell them about the adventures they had. But everybody seemed either really mad or relieved when they saw him entering.

"Where the hell have you been?" shouted Makarov at them with a stern look.

"Are you alright, Natsu-san?" asked Wendy.

"Don't scare us like that" said Lucy, sulking.

"What do you mean?" asked Natsu, confused.

"We were just fishing" said Happy.

"Were you planning on catching every single fish in Earthland?" asked Gray mockingly. "You're dumber than I thought, flame-brain."

"What was that, ice princess?" asked Natsu angrily.

"Idiots" murmured Laxus as he settled down at the bar to have a drink with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

"I seriously don't understand, what's wrong with you" sighed Gray.

"With me?" asked Natsu angrily. "You're the ones who're mad at me for no reason."

"What do you mean by no reason?" asked Lucy indignantly.

"You disappeared without saying anything. You've been away for almost three weeks, Natsu" said Erza, watching as Natsu's anger was replaced by disbelief.

"Three weeks?" screamed Happy.

"No way" said Natsu.

"You didn't even realise?" asked Erza.

"But we arrived at the lake early in the morning" said Happy, thinking.

"We were out for only a couple of hours" said Natsu surely. "And then we were on our way home when we met Satoru in that old fashioned town and we kicked that weird guy's ass."

"And then the town disappeared" added the guy behind him thoughtfully.

"With the rest of the fish we hid under that bridge" said Happy almost crying.

"What…" said Makarov, stopping for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are you talking about?"

"How about I make a drink for you guys and you tell us your adventures in more detail?" asked Mira kindly. "Maybe you could introduce your new friend, as well."

"I wanted to do that when we got here" screamed Natsu.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm here at Fairy Tail" semi-whispered Satoru, looking around. "It's like a dream coming true."

"Haha" laughed Master Makarov. "I like your style, boy."

"Oh, excuse me, Sir" he replied, embarrassed, as he stood straight and bowed. "Um… I'm… My name's Satoru Osada. I'm pleased to meet you."

"There's no need for such formality" Makarov laughed. "So tell me, what exactly happened to you?"

"There was this super weird town and this guy was just cooking something up in his big tower…" Natsu started telling the story enthusiastically. "But we kicked his ass and all of his comrades. And you won't believe what a cool guy Satoru is. He used some awesome magic."

"So you're a wizard as well?" asked Mira kindly as she gave a drink to the new guy.

"Well, yeah. But I can't really use all my magic just yet" he said in an embarrassed tone.

"What do you mean, kid?" asked Makarov, with interest.

"Umm… You know, I'm a mage that uses a familiar. But I don't actually have one yet" Satoru chuckled. "So all I can do now is to summon elementals and some types of magic creatures and they help me fight."

"Familiar?" asked Erza. "Never heard of anything like that."

"It's something like using celestial spirits, right?" Laxus asked.

"You are correct" said Loke, emerging from Lucy's key.

"Wow, you're a real celestial spirit, aren't you?" asked Satoru in awe.

"It's nice to meet you" smiled Loke. "I'm the celestial spirit Leo, but just call me Loke."

"Why did you come out so suddenly?" asked Lucy.

"I never actually met a familiar mage or a familiar before" he smiled. "But I've heard a lot about mages like you."

"To be honest, I haven't actually met a familiar yet either" Satoru said in a sad voice. "But I hope I can find one around here."

"So how do you know if you meet one?" asked Gray.

"Yeah, how do these familiars even look like?" asked Natsu.

"Well, they can take all kinds of forms. At least that's what I've heard. But I think I'll just, you know, feel it when I meet one" Satoru answered.

"Could it look like a dragon?" asked Natsu.

"Or a fish" said Happy with his mouth watering.

"Or something cute like a kitty" said Asuka, just to join the conversation of the adults.

"It should obviously be a weapon, so you could fight properly" added Erza.

Laxus was silently watching his guildmates enjoying the company of the new guy. He seemed alright, and Laxus had a feeling that Fairy Tail will get a new member. He heard Bickslow commenting something about the new guy and Evergreen scolding him for it, but he didn't pay attention to what they were saying. For a few seconds, his eyes followed Mira as she poured some drinks and wiped the counter clean. He used to enjoy watching her figure busying herself behind the counter, but he didn't find it that interesting lately. He also felt less intrigued by the many beautiful 'fangirls' he had, as they usually referred to themselves. Some time ago he would gladly engage in a night out with one of them. But nowadays… Well, he just felt unmotivated. _Maybe he's getting old_, he thought, sighing.

"Somebody's in a bad mood, eh?" said Cana, hopping down on a chair next to Laxus.

Turning his gaze to the slightly tipsy Cana, Laxus just grunted in response. Was it really that obvious that he had some issues? Well, at least it's only Cana who noticed that something…

"I'd do anything to help you feel good again" said Freed with teary eyes as he joined the conversation, making Laxus roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah" said Cana, with dismissive voice and hand movements. "I don't think we need that, Freed. But maybe I could tell you if something nice happens to you in the future."

"Can you guys just leave me alone?" asked Laxus, sipping his beer, as Cana already took her cards out of her pocket.

"Why? Aren't you interested what your future holds?" asked Evergreen with a grin.

"No" Laxus simply replied.

"Let's see that future" said Bickslow enthusiastically, throwing his arm around Laxus' shoulder. "Right, babies?"

As Bickslow's dolls started repeating 'future' over and over again, Laxus grew more and more irritated. The old man was nagging him about his bad mood lately a lot, and now he's not safe at the guild from this nonsense. Finishing his beer, he got up and started walking away from them.

"Come on, Laxus" whined Evergreen. "It'll be fun."

"I really don't care" he mumbled.

Putting three cards on the table, Cana started examining them: reversed strength, upright knight of wands and upright ten of cups.

"Oooh" Cana grinned at the cards, making the Thunder God Tribe ask in excitement what she saw in them.

Hearing her reaction, Laxus stopped on his way to look back at her. Furrowing his brows, he watched Cana turn around with a wide grin on her face, then turning back and putting her cards back in her deck. She didn't say a word, as the members of the Thunder God Tribe continuously nagged her to tell them what she saw.

"Alright, boys and girls" Cana said, grinning. "That's enough fun for today."

"Cana" Laxus called her with a questioning tone, as she walked right in front of him.

"Yeees, Laxus?" she asked with a quirky voice.

He looked at Cana for a few seconds with an emotionless face, but seeing that she wasn't about to say anything, he finally talked.

"You seem to be very full of yourself" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "I just saw something very interesting in your future. Something you don't know about."

"So?" he asked, trying to act indifferent.

"So… Even if you put up this cool act of yours, I know you're dying to know what I saw" she said, grinning.

_Damn, she's good_, thought Laxus. Now he was extremely intrigued to know about it. He usually didn't care about stuff like that, but that stupid grin she had made him feel that she knows something he should also know about. And he had a feeling that he won't get that info from her easily. Or at least it won't be cheap.

"But, I mean, if you're really interested in it, we can figure something out to…" she started but was interrupted by a very happy Reedus running to the hall, informing everyone about an exhibition he was invited to display one of his paintings. Also, the whole guild was welcome to attend the opening ceremony of the exhibition.

Apparently, the exhibition was organised by one of the greatest painters of whole Earthland, Simon Vestergaard, and his foundation to help lesser known artist getting more attention from the public. And Reedus got the chance to display one of his paintings about their life at the guild.

-v-

Normally, a party like this wasn't something Laxus (or anyone else from the guild) would be particularly interested in attending. But they did it for Reedus' sake. After the big opening ceremony, there were a bunch of old man walking around and talking about the exhibited paintings. Laxus was accompanying his grandfather and the first master, who was delighted to be out of the guild for such a fancy event. Furthermore, she was very excited for Reedus' success and wanted to be around when those famous painters talked to him.

However, it didn't turn out as she or anyone else thought, when Mr. Vestergaard and his companion stopped in front of his painting.

"The use of such vivid colours, the expressive brush strokes…" Mr. Vestergaard sighed. "No imagination or talent at all."

"I can't believe that we're supposed to support painters like this one" one said, motioning to the painting of Reedus, not even acknowledging him standing there.

"Please, don't call them painters" said Mr. Vestergaard. "It's an insult for the whole community."

"You're right, Simon" chuckled the third man. "Let's just get over these quickly."

And with that, they just walked away, leaving everyone around dumbfounded. And poor Reedus with a sad expression on his face. He didn't say anything, just looked at his painting. Master Makarov, Mavis and Laxus just stood there, not knowing what to tell him that could lift his mood.

Laxus noticed a young girl stepping behind Reedus, examining the painting. She was slim, about as tall as Mira. She had short brown hair with undercut back and sides. Laxus thought she looked a bit out of place among all the elegant guests with her silver tulle dress, silver ankle boots and black leather jacket.

"Don't take it personally and don't let their comments bring you down" she said, playing with her charm bracelet. "They're just a bunch of old-fashioned men with old-fashioned sense of art. You're Reedus Jonah, aren't you?"

Turning around with a surprised expression, Reedus looked at the girl behind him, instantly recognising who she was. He just stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth open.

"I've read about you in the latest _Artist Supply_ magazine" she continued, still examining the painting. "I really like paintings that tell a story and have actual emotions behind all the colours."

As she didn't get any response, she looked at Reedus and chuckled at his expression. She was used to people looking at her like that, but she found it funny every time it happened.

"Art is… Passion. A form of self-expression… Not just a method to get famous and rich" she said, looking back at the painting. "I think this is what differentiates a painter from a true artist. If that makes sense."

"I… Yes. Yes, it does" Reedus said, as he finally regained his composure. "Well… Uh… Thank you."

"No. Thank you" she said, poking Reedus on the chest, "for making this amazing piece of art and sharing it with everyone."

Reedus started blushing in embarrassment from the nice comment, but most importantly, his face was lit with a wide smile.

"She's such a sweetheart" said Mavis, also smiling.

Master Makarov nodded in agreement and Laxus… well, Laxus just stared at her during the whole ordeal.

"Just continue painting" she said, as she started walking away from Reedus. "And don't let some mean old man stop you."

Not even waiting for an answer, she immediately made her way toward Mr. Vestergaard and his old-men company, who were currently mocking a young girl's painting skills. Mavis, Makarov and Laxus walked to Reedus as he watched her walking away.

"Well, that was very nice of her" Makarov said, looking at Reedus for a second. "Do you know her?"

"Hmph… Yeah" Reedus started. "You can say that. She's…"

"FATHER" she shouted with a huge grin, stretching her arms out like she wanted to hug Mr. Vestergaard, even though she was a few meters away from him.

First, the old men looked at her confused, then, realising who she was, in disgust. Mr. Vestergaard tried his hardest to keep his cool in front of all the guests, but seeing her daughter where she wasn't supposed to be made it exceptionally hard to stay calm.

"I don't remember inviting you to the opening ceremony" he said, implying to his colleagues that she being here wasn't his fault.

"Don't sweat it" she said dismissively. "Stuff like this happens in your age."

"Let me rephrase it, then" Mr. Vestergaard replied angrily. "I remember not inviting you. So how did you get in here?"

"Kindness is a key to all doors, ya know" she said, stopping in front of her father, putting her hand on her hips. "It's good to see you."

All the guests nearby were watching in almost complete silence, eavesdropping on the conversation Mr. Vestergaard and his daughter had. Most of them seemed to know who she was. Laxus looked at the girl, also listening to her talking with her father. She was acting all cool but was still nice to him. He didn't really understand why. That old shit was a real douche to everybody here, and it was clear from his reactions that he didn't like his own daughter. Well, sure, she was strange and somewhat obtrusive but at least she wasn't a complete dick to people.

"Why did you come here? To make a scene? To embarrass me in front of everyone?" asked Mr. Vestergaard with progressively louder and angrier voice.

"You think that's why I'm here, huh" she said, looking deep into her father's eyes. "Well, I'm sorry but I can't meet your expectations, yet again."

As she was speaking, she got out a fancy envelope from an inner packet of her jacket, handing it over to her father.

"What's this supposed to be?" he asked, not even opening it.

"Tickets" she said, grinning, turning away and making her way to the balcony. "For you and mom. Front row."

"Tickets?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "For what?"

"For the premiere of my very first musical" she said loudly, so that everyone could hear it. "It's in less than two months and tickets will be officially on sale only next Friday. Thought you'd like to get them before anybody else did."

"Nonsense" he replied hastily. "Why would I…"

He wanted to continue bashing on her but was silenced by the growing excited murmur of guests around him. Some girls even screamed in happiness, hearing the news, and shouted various questions about it, hoping she would answer them. As the girl got to the end of the balcony, she grabbed a column and stood up on the railings, facing the thrilled guests.

"I hope to see many of you there" she said, with a big smile. "Till then…" she said, waving goodbye as she jumped off the balcony, making some guests gasp in shock.

Master Makarov and Mavis exchanged glances for a split second, before both of them smiled knowingly. Makarov looked up at Laxus, who was still looking at the balcony with raised eyebrows.

"So, who is she?" Laxus finally asked Reedus, after a few long blinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Put on Your Doll Faces**

_It's incredible just how much information a simple person can find out about a celebrity_, Laxus thought. He talked with Reedus about the girl crashing the artist-party. 21-year-old Olivia Vestergaard (known as Just Liv in the music industry), daughter of the famous painter Simon Vestergaard, was a singer, songwriter, musician, philanthropist. Her father openly rejected her music and criticized her artistic abilities. She had an elder brother who passed away when she was 8 years old. Started her music career at the age of 17, with her first single, 'Far away from…' Since, she released 7 other singles, three own albums, one album with the co-operation of a jazz band, and she contributed to the production of a cover album with an acoustic cover. She was apparently in an on-again, off-again relationship with a rockstar for the past two years and now they might be together again. Or at least it is speculated in the tabloids, due to the lyrics of her latest single, 'GeT oVeR yOu AgAiN', in which she sings about a rocky relationship with its ups and downs, concluding that if it hadn't worked so far it might not end well this time either. But it has a very catchy rhythm and still feels somewhat optimistic. Or at least that's what Reedus said.

The next day, Laxus went to his usual record store, to see if they have her latest single on sale there. He wasn't too surprised when he found it, but the cashier girl's enthusiasm about this song really weirded him out. She went on rambling about it and all the hidden meanings and references she (and other fans) think are included in the lyrics for around fifteen minutes. Then he could finally buy it. Apparently, she liked switching up the styles of her songs, and it seemed that this was some sort of electropop song, something Laxus wasn't a big fan of. Or so he thought. The intro music was short and dynamic, nothing special... and then she started singing. Now he understood the obsession of people with her.

During the next few days, Laxus visited all the local record stores and searched for her albums. It was interesting listening to the evolution of her writing and composing style. Many of her songs were about a personal experience, either something she experienced or stuff that happened to people she knows. Sometimes the songs were very emotional, sometimes correlated to political issues, or just simply a famous event or incident. It seemed that no matter what style she tried, she could pull off a crazy sick song. One of Laxus' favourite was an R'n'B song she possibly wrote about her relationship with her father. Obviously, not openly stating it in the lyrics but based on the things Laxus heard and read about her, it was a no-brainer to figure it out. Also, he could totally see why people loved 'GeT oVeR yOu AgAiN' because he also did. The only thing that annoyed him was that she's probably together with that guy again. Skith, or Stikh… or Skhit or whatever the fuck was his stupid name. Seemed like a real douchebag on the photos and from the interviews with him.

As Laxus was reading in the guild about the latest news on the upcoming premiere of the musical Olivia talked about on the party, Cana sat down next to him with an evil grin.

"Someone might be just a little bit obsessed with certain a pop star," she said mockingly.

"Only about five of her songs count as actual pop songs. And a few more is a combination of pop with other genres" he said monotonously, not even looking up from the paper, earning laughter from Cana.

"Oh really" Cana said, acting surprised. "Then what should I call her? A celebrity?" she asked.

Admittedly, Cana was a big fan of her music as well. Currently, she was referencing a few-month-old interview with Olivia, during which she distinctly stated that she doesn't consider herself a celebrity. Cana was interested to see if Laxus took his time to read older articles about her or he was just scratching the surface of obsession with her. Instantly realising her reference, Laxus tried hard not to seem too excited about knowing the right answer to her question.

"Just Liv" he answered simply, making Cana burst into laughter.

"Please, don't tell me that you also cut out news articles about her and decorate your wall with them," she said, almost falling off the chair from laughing.

"The wall? Come on, I have to finish the ceiling first" he said, looking at Cana from the corner of his eye.

As she heard his answer, Cana stopped laughing, looking at Laxus with a surprised and creeped-out expression. But as she saw a mischievous smile forming on his face, she started laughing again.

"You idiot" she said, hitting him on the shoulder. "I totally believed that for a second."

"I could tell from the face you made" he replied, grinning.

"You guys seem to have fun" interrupted Evergreen with a suggestive voice, resting her elbows on his shoulders.

"Oh, we're just veeery enthusiastic about music" Cana replied, grinning.

"Music, huh" Evergreen said, looking at both of them with a questioning look. As her eyes wandered toward the newspaper in Laxus' hand, she continued with an interrogative voice. "You mean fangirling over a singer, right?"

Taking the paper from Laxus' hands, she started scanning the article about rumours and speculations about the upcoming musical.

"Well, I prefer Cana's phrasing" said Laxus, scratching the back of his head.

"You guys like her?" Evergreen asked. "Lisanna is also a big fan. You guys should start a club or something."

"Well, maybe we will. In fact, maybe we'll do it right now" added Cana triumphantly, as she started looking around the guild hall. "Where is she?"

"She, Elfman and the new guy went to see some puppeteer guy performing in the next town" Evergreen said halfheartedly, still reading.

"Come on" Cana whined. "I wanted to fangirl together with Laxus AND Lisanna" she added jokingly.

"Well, I'm afraid you have to postpone your club activities for another day. Lisanna won't be back until Friday" Evergreen added.

"She sure knows a lot about the Strauss family, don't you think, Laxus?" Cana asked, turning to him, completely ignoring Evergreen.

"What? I don't…" Evergreen started defensively.

"Yeah… Suspiciously lot…" Laxus replied, making Evergreen blush in embarrassment.

"Hey, that's not…" Evergreen tried to interrupt.

"So the rumours must be true, huh" lied Cana, trying to embarrass Evergreen even more.

"Rumours? What rumours?" asked Bickslow, joining the conversations, with his dolls continuously repeating "rumours" as they were flying around Evergreen.

"Shut up! There are no rumours" Evergreen screamed, shooing away Bickslow's dolls, making the others laugh.

Master Makarov was watching them from the corner of his eyes, as he was discussing next month's orders with Mira. He noticed the change in his grandson's attitude in the last couple of days. Laxus was more talkative, outgoing, and just had a generally good mood every day. Makarov noticed it at a very early age, that music was something that always had a great impact on Laxus. And even though he was glad to see his grandson being happy (or at least happier than before), he feared for the negative effect of this newly found passion for the Vestergaard girl could have on Laxus.

-v-

He called himself the Puppetmaster. He was a middle-aged guy from Souther Fiore, owning around a hundred different dolls and puppets, all of them having names, backstories, different attitudes as all. He started touring the country around a year ago, but got very famous only recently, with the addition of a new doll to his collection he called Ceri. Ceri was a blonde blue-eyed ragdoll wearing old-fashioned clothes, and her expression was really sad. Whenever the Puppetmaster acted like he was talking to, she always had some depressing or passive-aggressive but witty comeback. And the audience loved her. She was the reason Lisanna wanted to go and see the performance and she could persuade Elfman and Satoru to accompany her. The current show was held in an open theatre in a large park, with two lacrima projectors, so all the guests could see what was happening on the stage. Fortunately, they arrived rather early and could find a nice spot near the stage.

As the show started, the Puppetmaster used some of his lesser-known puppets to introduce himself and talk about the origins of his career and his performances. He knew everyone was waiting for Ceri, but he couldn't just start with the main attraction, could he.

"I can't wait to see her" Lisanna whispered to Satoru and Elfman. "Thank you for coming with me. It would feel weird being alone in this big crowd."

"No problem" Satoru smiled. "You seemed really excited about it, and I kinda got interested as well."

"That's what real man do, sis" Elfman replied, hitting Satoru on the back so hard, he almost fell over.

Getting back his balance, Satoru showed and embarrassed smile to Lisanna, making her chuckle. Then suddenly he felt something strange. Something he'd never felt before. Darting his eyes back to the show, he could see the star, as the Puppetmaster brought the one and only Ceri to the stage.

"Can you… feel this?" he asked unsurely, looking at Lisanna and the Elfman.

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked, confused.

"The excitement of the crowd, of course" Elfman replied, pumped from the thrill of the people around him.

Satoru just looked back at the stage, completely dumbfounded. He felt emotions coming from that doll. Pain, sadness and… power. Immense, unrestrained power. He could practically feel himself surrounded by such a thick dense fog of magic power that it was hard to breathe. He couldn't tear his eyes away from that doll and he could swear that he saw it looking back at him. He didn't know if it was even possible, but he knew that it was looking back. As he slowly started walking toward the stage, suddenly a huge explosion was seen and heard behind the stage, splitting the background in half and sending the Puppetmaster flying into the crowd, along with his dolls on the stage. People started screaming and running away, and three masked men appeared from the smoke of the explosions. Lisanna and Elfman, using their Take Over magic immediately stepped in front of the intruders, trying to fight them back until everyone could escape from the park.

Satoru looked at them for a second, and then started scanning the ground, looking for Ceri. As he finally found her only a few meters away from him, he looked back up only to see that Elfman and Lisanna were already on the ground, with two of the intruders standing above them, one of them laughing, and the other looking back at the third guy. Now looking at it, Satoru wasn't sure that it was a guy at all. Its arms looked weird, and it had wings. Satoru'd never seen anything like this before. He wanted to go there and fight, to help his friends out, but his legs just wouldn't move. If the Strauss siblings weren't strong enough to defeat these guys, then he had no chance to put a scratch on them. He finally saw Elfman getting up, hitting one of the guys on the face, making him fall to the ground. Then Satoru looked at the winged creature, who flew up and seemed like he was searching for something or someone. Satoru's eyes darted back to the doll. He just had a feeling that these guys are here for her. The power the doll was emitting was something that shouldn't be there. Could it be that… Snapping out of his thoughts, he ran to the doll as fast as he could and picked it up from the ground.

"I command you to show yourself" he said, looking at the doll, that started emitting such a strong blinding light, he had to close his eyes.

"Who dares summon me?" a deep voice asked.

When he opened his eyes, he realised he wasn't sitting in the park anymore. He saw nothing but a rocky field as far as he could see. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a shadowy figure slowly creeping behind him. Well, if the familiar tried to use its scare tactics on him, it was doing its job just fine.

"I am Satoru Osada" he said standing up, trying to sound as confident as it was possible in the situation.

He didn't look behind to confront the shadow. _Keep up the cool and confident look,_ he thought. He's here to make a deal. Though, he had no idea what to ask for or what to offer in return. He felt a slight breeze blowing on his left side, as the shadow moved slowly in front of him, not stopping for a second.

"What is it you seek, Satoru Osada?" it asked. "Fame? Money? Women?"

"I… I don't want any of these" he started.

"Then what is your goal?" the shadow asked, creeping uncomfortably close to him.

"I don't know" he blurted out.

Silence. He was pretty sure that his answer caught the familiar off guard. He would find the situation pretty funny if he wasn't shitless scared of the shadow around him.

"Alright" said the voice, with a slight annoyance. "Then what is it you offer for my services?"

"Umm, well…" he started with a low chuckle. "I don't really have anything to offer, either."

Silence, again. This time, however, the familiar was giving of a more terrifying atmosphere. He usually just joked around and made fun of his own awkwardness in situations like these. But he had a feeling that he should've thought this through before summoning the familiar in the doll.

"I should kill you right here, right now" the voice stated.

"Well, I know that this situation is a bit unconventional" said Satoru, trying to seem like he's not as afraid as he actually was. "I thought we could just work something out on the way to…"

"You reek of fear, human" it rumbled. "What kind of deal should I make with you when you have nothing to ask for or offer?

"I don't really have an answer to your question" he breathed out.

"Then you better come up with one really quick" it grumbled as it started growing in height and length, almost surrounding Satoru.

"I… I know how stupid it sounds" he said, casting his eyes at his feet. "I just saw you. I know that that doll is not where you should be. I didn't want you to be trapped in there. And then those weird guys came and attacked my guild mates. I didn't know what to do or how to fight back. But I want to fight back. I need your help."

The shadow stopped moving, staying silent for a few seconds. He couldn't look up at it anymore. He felt miserable. He finally made friends, real friends, but he didn't have the power to protect any of them. He couldn't even find a familiar before and now, when he did, he had nothing to offer.

"I don't have time for your…" started the familiar in an angry tone.

"Please, please, help me protect my friends" he begged, falling to his knees, burying his face in his hands. "I can't do it on my own."

Just begging a familiar to join him wasn't exactly the best way to build trust and long-term partnership. He always read in the books that he should be firm and dominant when meeting a familiar. Well, this didn't go as he planned it would. He wouldn't be surprised if the familiar had just laughed at him for being so pitiful and weak.

"Very well, human" he heard the voice. "I shall assist you achieving your goal."

Lowering his hands, he looked at the shadow in front of him in disbelief. He could already feel his power being replenished, as runes started appearing around his left wrist.

"What form shall I take?" the voice asked in an eerie tone.

He was sure he had never seen such runes before. Still, looking at them, he could read the letters as easy as if it was his mother tongue. All the things he and the others talked about the shapes of familiars can appear flashed through his mind for a second. Looking back at the shadow, he smiled as he started speaking.

"Show me thy true form, Akira."

-v-

Watching the boy approaching and picking the doll up, she was ready to intervene if things went wrong. But as she started feeling the overflowing magic power being slowly transferred to the boy after a few seconds, she felt like that won't be necessary. Hiding behind a chimney, she watched as a humanoid figure started emerging from the doll in the young boy's hand.

"_So he could summon her_" said a thin feminine voice. "_Not bad, considering that it's his first familiar_."

"_Do you think he can handle her power?_" a male voice asked.

"Who knows" she replied calmly, watching the familiar kicking the guy trying to attack Lisanna.

"_Don't you think you should've done something before he summoned her?_"

"_He's right. What if she's evil? This guy has no idea what to do if she turns all super psycho crazy on him._"

"Let's just wait and see what her intentions actually are" she replied, smiling. "But maybe he's strong enough to keep her at bay no matter what she wants."

Watching the familiar fight as the boy stayed back, still holding the doll, she could see genuine surprise in his face.

"_Honestly, even though I saw it happening, I__can't believe he did it_" the feminine voice said, almost laughing. "_And apparently, nor can he. Look at that guy's stupid face_."

"Yeah" she replied, chuckling. "C'mon. Let's go back home. I've got to get back to the rehearsal."


End file.
